Spells
by Jon Chauttock
Summary: The Team gets really bored, and Zatanna decides to look for a way to entertain herself. And by entertaining herself, she means using spells to mess with Artemis and Wally. One-Shot.


**This was written as a request for mrdbznarutofan. I hope you enjoy it, and don't forget to leave a review!**

 **Zatanna POV.**

I was bored.

It had been a while since I had done anything entertaining. Since my father became Dr. Fate, I had been mostly sobbing to herself and feeling guilty for doing what I had. I was the reason he was Dr. Fate.

I needed a little cheering up, and Artemis was usually what provided that for me.

The most fun I'd had since my father's departure (which was the closest word I had for it) was when Artemis and I fought the psychopath Harm on our Halloween "girls' night." It had been scary and dangerous, sure, but it had also been a little thrilling for me to actually accomplish something.

So when I got bored, I went to Artemis.

The blonde was sharpening arrows when I entered the room.

"Hey, Artemis!" I smiled at the girl, who hadn't noticed me yet.

"Oh, hey." She smiled back after getting over the initial surprise of somebody entering her room.

"I'm bored. Can we do something?"

"Yeah, sure, but I don't know what to do. I've sharpened these same arrows three times today. This boredom is causing me physical pain. We haven't had a mission in ages!"

I thought about it, and she was right. The entire Team had been pretty quiet recently.

"Well, there has to be something around here we can do."

She smirked. "Well, we could discuss what's going on between you and a certain bird on the Team…"

I raised an eyebrow. "Who, Robin? Why would you think there's something going on between us?" In truth, she was right. Robin seemed to me like the coolest person ever - funny, cute, sweet, an all-around great guy. I was into him, and I suspected he might be into me, but I had done a whole lot of nothing about it.

"Oh, please. He's totally into you, and don't even try to pretend you're not into him."

I needed a change of subject. "Well, what about you and Wally?"

She went silent. "That's not funny."

"I'm not joking."

"Then you're stupid. There's nothing going on with me and Wally, and there never will be."

I grinned. "If you say so. Anyway, I'm going on patrol, because I have literally nothing else to do. You want to join me?"

She glanced at the clock on her wall and shook her head. "I have to be home for dinner in an hour."

I shrugged. "Suit yourself. See you tomorrow?"

"Definitely."

Artemis couldn't see me, but I grinned as I left her room. I wasn't going on patrol.

 _"_ _M'gann, if you can hear me, meet me at the Happy Harbor Starbucks in five minutes. I think I've finally figured out a way for us to entertain ourselves."_

 _"_ _Is it dangerous?"_

 _"_ _Yeah. But not for us."_

 _"_ _I'll be there in five."_

* * *

I smiled as I saw the Martian in her chosen human form sitting by the window.

"Hey, Megan!"

"Hi, Zee! So what's this idea of yours, and why can't we talk about it at the Cave?"

"I have a thought about Artemis and Wally. I'm pretty sure they like each other, and I think I have a way to get Wally to do something about it."

"Then why am I here if you already know what to do?"

"Because if you think it's okay, then I'm definitely not doing anything bad. Sorry, Megan, but you think basically everything is mean or morally wrong."

"Hey!"

"Am I wrong?"

She stayed quiet for a moment. "Continue."

"I have a spell that would make Artemis show her true emotions towards Wally, whether that's like, hate, or whatever."

"Zatanna!"

"What? We'd at least know how she feels!"

She laughed, but then got serious. "That's… I don't know, Zatanna…"

"What's the worst that can happen?"

* * *

I spent all night working on the spell.

 _"_ _Ekam simetrA wohs reh eurt sgnileef drawot yllaW!"_

 _"_ _Ekam simetrA wohs reh eurt sgnileef drawot yllaW!"_

 _"_ _Ekam simetrA wohs reh eurt sgnileef drawot yllaW!"_

I thought I had it, but there was only one way to be sure.

I showed up at the Cave early that morning. Artemis would still be asleep, and Wally wouldn't be there yet.

M'gann met me at the Zeta Tube, smiling from ear to ear. "Are you ready?"

"I think so. I spent all of last night practicing."

"Are you sure we should really be doing this?"

"Yes." I wasn't, but M'gann couldn't read my mind.

"You know I can read your mind, right?" Oh, wait. She could.

"M'gann, it's gonna be fine."

"I hope you're right…"

 _"_ _Recognized: Kid Flash, B03."_

"Hey, girls. How are you?" Wally appeared out of the Zeta Tube, looking like he had just rolled out of bed. He probably just had.

I grinned at the ginger. "Hey, Wally. You're in early."

"I could say the same to you. Special occasion? Please say yes. This boredom has been killing me."

"Sorry, Kid. Nothing new around here."

 _"_ _Yet,"_ I thought to myself.

He groaned. "Is Dick in yet?"

M'gann shook her head. "Nope. Just the three of us and Conner, but Artemis should be here any minute. I think Kaldur's in Atlantis helping Aquaman with something."

"Okay, then I'll be in my room."

He walked off, and M'gann and I sat back and waited. It wouldn't be long now.

 _"_ _Recognized: Artemis, B07."_

"Hey, Zee. Hey, M'gann. Anything new going on today?"

"Absolutely nothing." M'gann and I said it at the same time, and Artemis groaned.

"Again? We need a mission so badly… well, unless you can all think of something to do, I guess I'll just be in my room."

"I don't have anything, but we'll try to dream something up for later." M'gann nodded her head in agreement with me.

"Alright. Later." Artemis walked away, presumably headed to her room.

I looked at M'gann. "I'm going to do it."

She nodded.

 _"_ _Ekam simetrA wohs reh eurt sgnileef drawot yllaW!"_

I saw Artemis stiffen and change the direction she was walking, now headed away from her room and toward Wally's.

M'gann looked at me. "What do we do now?"

I looked back at her. "We wait."

* * *

 **Artemis POV.**

I don't know why I had the urge to go to Wally's room, but I did.

I had figured that I would just spend some time in my own room, sharpen some arrows, and then maybe find something to do with M'gann and Zatanna.

But then I decided, for some unknown reason, that I was going to go to Wally's room.

The thing was, and I would never admit it to anyone, but I liked Wally. More than I should. He was… actually kind of charming, and after Failsafe… things changed. Things were better between us. We fought less, we talked more, and he even flirted with me a bit.

And I would never admit this either, but I kind of liked it.

I didn't know what I was doing, but I walked to his room and I knocked on the door, still not knowing what I was going to do.

He opened it and raised an eyebrow. "Uh, hey, Artemis."

"Um, hi."

He was silent for a second. "Can I help you?"

I had no idea what to say. I didn't even know what I was doing there. "I… uh… well, we never really talk, just the two of us. I basically don't even know you. I want to learn about Wally West."

He raised both eyebrows this time. "Um, alright. Come on in."

I entered his room and was a little surprised to find it almost completely covered in Flash memorabilia. "It's… red."

"Yeah. I was a Flash nerd when I was a kid. That's sort of why I recreated his experiment. I wanted to be like him."

"I guess that worked out pretty well."

He nodded. "I guess it did."

It got silent again, just straddling the line between comfortable and awkward. He was looking at me, I was looking at him, and neither of us had any idea what to say.

I don't know why I said what I said next.

"I like you, Wally."

His eyes got slightly wider. "You mean as a friend, right?"

"I… I don't know."

He looked as confused as I felt. "Artemis, what are you saying?"

"I don't know, Wally… I think I might actually, you know, _like_ you."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"I don't know that either."

"I… Honestly, I thought I was the only one."

Now it was my turn to be confused. "What do you mean by that?"

He stammered, looking like he was trying to get the message out but not quite knowing the words that would do it. "I… Ever since Failsafe… Artemis, I thought you were dead, and I've never imagined anything worse than that. I think somewhere along the line, my hating you turned into me kind of needing you around. And now… well, here we are."

"Wally?"

"Yeah, Artemis?"

"I'm gonna kiss you now."

He nodded meekly. "Okay."

* * *

Unbeknownst to me, less than ten feet away, a magician high-fived a Martian.


End file.
